


Bubbles

by RosalindHawkins



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bubble Bath, Doubtshipping - Freeform, Fanservice, Fluff, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Teenagers, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindHawkins/pseuds/RosalindHawkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a long, stressful day, all Kaiba really wants is to relax, and he has a few ways of doing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

It wasn't the first time that Seto had stayed at the KaibaCorp Headquarters much later than he'd initially intended. Issues had demanded his attention, and when he was forced to fire employees for incompetence, he did his best to pick up the slack himself until replacements were found.

Walking down the hallway in his mansion toward his bedroom, he experienced visceral relief. Finally, he could relax. He'd been at the office for almost seventeen hours that day, but he was finally home again. It was also nice to know that he wouldn't be coming home to an empty bed.

When he opened his bedroom door, though, his bed _was_ empty. He frowned, but a moment later noticed that the light was on in his bathroom. He removed his tie and dropped it on his dresser as he passed it, pushing open the bathroom door with a smile.

"There's more bubbles in there than water," a shirtless Marik said, his arms crossed as he expressed his irritation with Ryou, who was leaning over the bathtub wearing only Seto's shirt from the previous day. The dark teal color of the shirt was flattering on him, as was the way the shirt revealed his bum as he bent over.

"There are _not_ ," Ryou contradicted stubbornly, sticking his hand down among the bubbles to check the water level. "I don't see what you have against bubbles."

"I _don't_ have anything against bubbles," the Egyptian said stubbornly, turning his nose up at the Brit. "I just like to see where the water is." Seto chuckled at that, surprising them both.

"Seto! You're home!" Ryou hopped up off the floor where he was kneeling by the inset bathtub, scampered across the tiled floor in his bare feet, and threw his arms around the tall brunette. Seto put an arm around the shorter one's slim form as Marik turned to face Seto, looking indignant.

"It's about time, too." He looked sour as he watched the other two embrace, but Seto just rolled his eyes.

"Lighten up. I stayed as long as I needed to, but no longer than was necessary. Besides, if you were really that mad at me, you would have gone to bed without me," he retorted, feeling somewhat smug as the Egyptian frowned at him and turned his back on them.

"Come on, Marik," Ryou pleaded, his eyes round and innocent as he looked over his shoulder. "Now that he's home, why don't you just be happy?"

"I still think that we should boycott him for the night," Marik grumbled. " _That_ would teach him not to come home so late."

Seto laughed again and said, "If you don't want to join our bath, you don't have to, but _we_ are going to enjoy ourselves." He looked down at Ryou and tugged at the collar a little, smirking. "What did I tell you about going through my laundry?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. Ryou's cheeks flushed prettily as he dropped his gaze and veiled his crystal green eyes with those thick eyelashes.

"I like wearing your clothes, though," he murmured sweetly.

"You can wear the clean ones, you know. I have enough that you could get away with it easily, and I'll still have plenty to wear."

"But the clean ones don't smell like you." Ryou's cheeks darkened, and Seto chuckled again. "Besides, the clean ones are such beautiful shirts," Ryou sighed romantically. "I hate the idea of being the one to ruin them." The Brit reached for Seto's belt and started stealthily unbuckling it. "Come on, let's get in the bath before the water gets cold."

"You do remember that the bath is heated, right?" Seto reminded him, content for the moment to just watch Ryou undress him with his nimble fingers.

"Then let's get in the bath before the bubbles dissolve." Ryou glanced over at Marik again, starting to look troubled by the other's silent treatment. "Marik, please join us," he asked softly, and Seto couldn't help but wonder how much of it was entirely sincere and how much of it was accentuated for the purpose of manipulating their lover. "It's not the same without you, you know."

Ryou's wheedling was effective at making Marik sigh regretfully and turn around to face them, finally giving in.

"Oh, alright," he muttered, trying to look more reluctant than he really was, even though it fooled neither of them. Seto made quick work of his clothes as the other two removed what little they wore. Marik was the first in the tub, pushing the bubbles away so that he could see through the water to where he was putting his feet as he descended the steps into the deep tub and sank into the foam with an irked expression. Ryou waited, bouncing on his toes, for Seto to finish undressing. As soon as he had, he took Seto by the hand and eagerly dragged him over to the tub, splashing into it with an unmitigated, childish joy that tended to lighten the hearts of both his lovers.

"Mmm, if I had known anything about what your house looked like on the inside, I would have tried to bed you much sooner," Ryou teased, his grassy eyes dancing with mischief as Seto settled himself in the water and reached for the Brit. He planted his large hands on his waist and lifted him into his lap, his willowy lover straddling him now.

"You look good wearing bubbles," Ryou murmured and giggled at himself.

"How tired are you, Ryou?"

"I'm not tired, I'm fine," he answered innocently. "Why do you ask?"

"Because when you're tired, you act drunk."

"He's right, you know," Marik commented nonchalantly as he came up behind Ryou, hugging him from behind and resting his chin on Ryou's shoulder. "You do act kinda drunk when you're really tired."

"There's no way for you to know that when I've never been drunk before," Ryou declared, crossing his arms as he started to pout. Marik nuzzled his cheek as Seto rubbed the Brit's thigh comfortingly.

"Don't be so sensitive, babe," Marik crooned before licking Ryou's cheek with the tip of his tongue. "It's adorable."

"Do you think I'm adorable too, Seto?" Ryou asked after a moment, sliding a sly gaze in the brunette's direction.

"You're… cute as a kitten," Seto answered almost awkwardly before patting Ryou on the head. "You're fluffy like one, too."

"I like that name, Kitten." Ryou giggled again. "Can you call me Kitten from now on?"

Marik and Seto exchanged a knowing glance. Oh yes, Ryou would be quite fun in bed tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more Doubtshipping, be it fluff or smut or angst, please drop me a comment and I'll be happy to oblige!


End file.
